Breloque
by saerusa
Summary: Meski banyak rumor yang mengikis rasa percayanya pada Nicho, Gabby memilih bertanya sejujurnya pada kekasihnya tentang hubungan mereka—nicholas/gabrielle highschoolAU [special buat Calls :3]


**Breloque**

**Ilegenes isnt mine**

**HighschoolAU.** Warn typo

a/n; PLIS INI NICHO GABBY HAHAHAH sampe berapa kali rombak saya sudah mencapai limit INI OOC KARENA SEBENERNYA SEQUELNYA AJA BARU CHAPPY BERAPA ENTAH Jadi **saya berusaha menebak-nebak karakter mereka yang sebenernya kayak gimana** dan i hope this fit OK CALLS SEMOGA DIRIMU SUKA [seenggaknya :")]

* * *

.

.

.

.

**:O:**

Bagi Gabrielle, berkutat dengan rak buku di perpustakaan siang hari saat musim panas bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Pendingin ruangan yang mengalirkan udara lembap, leher yang lengket oleh keringat masuk ke dalam daftar hal yang dibencinya.

Melihat Nicholas yang duduk di pinggir jendela, mengutak-atik laptop dikelilingi kumpulan artikel—Gabby bingung, mengapa bisa Nicholas tahan?

Gabby meraih kursi tanpa menyapa, duduk dan memperhatikan Nicho, saling berhadapan. Nicho mengerutkan alis sembari menurunkan bukunya, membenarkan posisi kacamata.

Suara serangga yang saling menimpali begitu keras dan mendadak angin menyembur dari jendela dan memainkan tirai putih yang terpasang.

"Ada apa?"

Gabby tidak menyahut. Nicho menyodorkan sekotak jus bluberi (dari balik tumpukan buku—sengaja disiapkan) mengepulkan uap beku. Kelihatannya menyegarkan dan Gabby mengambilnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Nicholas menghela napas,

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Gabby?"

Nicho memang sengaja membeli jus dengan rasa kesukaannya atau bagaimana?

"Nicho," Gabby menghindari tatapan selidik Nicho yang tajam, "Jujur saja, umm—kenapa kau ingin berpacaran denganku?"

Gabby melepaskan kegelisahan yang menempel di benaknya, berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin ketika degup jantungnya lebih kacau dari coretan anak SD di belakang buku catatan ketika bosan.

Ketukan jari Gabby di meja sampai terdengar jelas karena ada interval membatasi percakapan mereka.

Gabby malu sendiri. Jawabanmu apa, Nicho?

Diputar mundur, Gabby mengingat dengan jelas ketika teman satu bangkunya berbicara hal yang menyebalkan di depan kelas dengan suara keras.

_[Gabby, kupikir Nicho hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan!]_

_[Hubungan anak SD bahkan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan ikatan platonik yang kalian buat]_

Gabby saat itu sendirian dan Nicho tidak ada.

Tidak sekali dua kali selentingan miring itu menyentil Gabby. Nicho memilih tidak peduli, namun Gabby tak bisa. Semakin dibiarkan, selentingan itu terus menyebar dan berkembang menjadi obrolan hangat yang seru untuk dibicarakan di kalangan perempuan.

Dan Gabby benar-benar tidak suka.

Kepribadian Rosalinda tidak secantik penampilannya. Gabby tak ada niat berprasangka buruk namun kelakuan perempuan pirang itu melewati garis kesabaran yang Gabby miliki. Gabby memilih untuk menutup mulut dan mencari Nicho yang biasa berdiam di perpustakaan.

Ini tentang mereka berdua, dan Gabby pikir apa salahnya membagi semuanya bersama-sama?

"Banyak orang yang meragukan hubungan kita, terutama perilakumu yang menambah rasa ketidakpercayaan mereka. Rosalind bilang satu kelas mencapku sebagai pengganti—"

Oh, Nicholas tak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini.

"Gabby," Nicholas memotong kalimat Gabby tanpa permintaan maaf sebelumnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau lebih percaya aku atau gosip-gosip itu?"

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, hubungan kita bahkan lebih datar dari papan tulis di kelas, Nicho. Aku juga punya batas untuk menoleransi suatu hal,"

"Hei, Gabb—"

"Nicho, kamu yang memang tidak mengerti, atau aku memang yang tidak panta—"

"Gabby, dengarkan aku,"

Gabby memilih untuk mengalah saja. Bagaimana pun dia bersikeras, Nicholas lebih keras kepala darinya.

"Keluarkan argumen terbaikmu, Nicholas." tantang Gabby.

"Gabby, panggil aku Nicho seperti biasa,"

"Sebelum kau memuaskanku dengan jawabanmu."

Nicho menerima tantangan Gabby dengan terbuka.

"Kau cantik, Gabby. Aku tidak menggombal dan sebagai laki-laki aku tertarik pada perempuan cantik sepertimu,"

Ekspresi serius Nicholas itu bukan sekedar pujian main-main.

"Aku ingin melindungimu. Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku sendiri tidak tahu alasannya,"

Gabrielle berusaha menyamarkan rona di pipi dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan seperti orang yang kepanasan. Gabby mengulum senyum, jangan sampai Nicho melihatnya.

Bisa-bisa dia kalah duluan dalam tantangan ini.

"Kau satu-satunya yang menjadi dirinya sendiri disaat orang lain terpengaruh dan menjadi pribadi mereka yang berbeda,"

Gabby menyedot jusnya, sampai tersedak.

"Meski tadi aku tidak ada di kelas, aku tahu minta maaf tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, aku sangat menyesal, Gabby,"

Gabby menyedotnya jusnya, semakin keras.

"Kau ini gadisku yang bijak. Ada pilihan untuk memaafkan kenapa kau tak ambil saja?"

Dan akhirnya, Gabby menghela napas,

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkan dia?"

"Menjadi gadis pembenci itu buruk, Gabby. Hanya pembenci yang menjadi orang paling rugi karena uring-uringan sendiri. Kemana perginya Gabby si kepala dingin?"

Gabby meletakkan kotak jus yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Tersadar, Gabby merasa Nicho menyentil dahinya secara pelan-pelan.

"Nicho—oke, lupakan saja yang tadi. Aku hanya terbakar emosi saja,"

Nicho tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Gabby, "Aku menyukaimu karena kamu itu Gabrielle Grey calon istriku tiga tahun lagi, oke?"

Jeda dua detik.

Nicho tersenyum santai.

Gabby kelabakan. Pipinya semakin memerah dan bagi Nicho, pacarnya semakin terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan.

"H-hei Nico, kau serius? Tiga tahun lagi ... ? Umur kita baru 20—e-e—" Gabby menghitung menggunakan jari-jarinya, tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

Nicholas terkekeh.

"Apa yang harus kau ragukan dariku?"

Dipikir-pikir juga, selama ini Nicho selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Mengajarinya berbgai hal, mengantarnya pulang meskipun rumah mereka berlawanan arah, memberitahu cara berkuda dan banyak hal. Tapi hanya karena satu gosip, kepercayaannya pada Nicho luntur?

Gabby menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingin memilih cincin pernikahannya dari sekarang?"

"Tidak, Nicho!" Gabby benar-benar ingin lari dari sini. Penawaran Nicho membuatnya lebih dari sekadar malu. Gabby mencubit lengan pacarnya dan bangkit dari kursi.

Gerakan Nicho lebih cepat menangkap lengan Gabby yang kecil,

Jari-jari mereka saling silang menyilang, menggamit, mengerat, dan terasa pas satu sama lain.

"Temani aku disini,"

.

.

.

Siangnya, Nicholas membuat satu kelas bungkam dengan satu aksi sederhana;

"Gabby, aku punya hadiah untukmu,"

Satu kelas menjerit—adegan Nicholas menyematkan jepitan di rambut pacarnya sehingga wajah Gabrielle lebih terlihat jelas begitu manis dan kelewat romantis untuk ukuran pria kutu buku dan gadis pendiam nan cantik itu.

"Pacarku cantik sekali," komentar Nicholas, "Besok kita ke kafe, oke?"

Rosalinda bungkam seketika.

* * *

**—Einde.**


End file.
